


Just can't crack your code

by will_p



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gli morde la gola, troppo in alto per il collo della divisa e troppo forte per non lasciare un segno rosso e inconfondibile, e il sospiro di Leonard si increspa e – e chiude gli occhi e stringe il lenzuolo tra le dita e non dice nulla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just can't crack your code

**Author's Note:**

> Per il prompt _Jim Kirk/Leonard Mccoy, "You take the clothes off my back / And I let you / You'd steal the food right out my mouth / And I watch you eat it / I still don't know why / Why I love you so much" (Jay-Z, Holy Grail)_ (da cui il titolo) @ [P0rn Fest #7](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1334532.html). Scritta alle quattro di notte, non betata, a malapena riletta, è come sempre tutta colpa di Kya.

Jim gli morde la gola, troppo in alto per il collo della divisa e troppo forte per non lasciare un segno rosso e inconfondibile, e il sospiro di Leonard si increspa e – e chiude gli occhi e stringe il lenzuolo tra le dita e non dice nulla.   
  
_Potrebbe_ dire qualcosa, sbuffare o dargli uno scappellotto o toglierselo di dosso; poteva dire qualcosa come poteva cacciarlo dalla sua stanza, poteva evitare di invitato, poteva distogliere lo sguardo in quello shuttle traballante e aggrapparsi alla sua fiaschetta e alla sua solitudine e non aprire bocca, poteva poteva poteva. Ma quello che poteva non è quello che _voleva_ , e non è quello di cui ha bisogno Jim.   
  
Perché è questo il punto, no?, l’inizio e la fine della storia, l’alpha e l’omega – _quello di cui Jim ha bisogno_. Perché Jim ha bisogno di marchiare a fuoco il suo petto con baci e morsi, di tracciare il suo sigillo in un labirinto di carezze impalpabili, di sapere che c’è qualcosa al mondo che è solo e semplicemente _suo_ ; ha bisogno di baciarlo come se Leonard fosse ossigeno, con forza e disperazione, e ha bisogno subito dopo di scivolare via, sfuggente, sempre un soffio troppo lontano per essere baciato a dovere, con gli occhi brillanti e la bocca arricciata in un sorrisetto furbo; ha bisogno di premersi contro qualcuno in grado di poterlo sostenere, in tutti i senti della parola, e ha bisogno di mani che gli stringano i fianchi e labbra che ricalchino ogni curva del suo viso, intonso o gonfio di lividi che sia, ma sempre superbo, sempre perfetto.   
  
E Bones è lì, pronto a dargli tutto quello di cui ha bisogno, sempre pronto a dare dare e dare. Trattiene il fiato quando Jim gli sussurra i suoi piani per lui all’orecchio, si aggrappa alle sue spalle quando Jim si struscia con una frizione indecente tra le sue gambe, sbotta un insulto qualsiasi quando Jim lo incita a muoversi con una pacca al fondoschiena e una risata ma poi si lascia voltare, si lascia guidare finché non è dove e come Jim lo vuole; si lascia marchiare dalle labbra di Jim alla base della sua schiena e le sue dita – una, due, tre e una torsione di polso e _Cristo santo_ – dentro di lui, perché dopotutto, cos’è questo? Niente, in confronto a quello che farebbe, quello che darebbe per Jim Kirk. _Lo spazio_ non è niente, non quando il suo cuore, la sua anima, la sua vita sono già sulla bilancia.   
  
È buffo come la donna più importante della sua vita se ne sia andata perché non poteva darle abbastanza, e non c’è letteralmente nulla che non darebbe a questo ridicolo ragazzino dell’Iowa con gli occhi troppo azzurri e il sorriso troppo affilato.   
  
Jim affonda in lui con un’unica spinta e un ansito soffocato, e ogni volta è un po’ come tornare a casa e un po’ come mettere piede tra le stelle per la prima volta. Bones gli ringhia di darsi una mossa, perché è _Bones_ e non sa comunicare in altre lingue, e Jim ghigna contro la sua spalla e fa ondeggiare i fianchi in una maniera che è possibilmente illegale. Bones nasconde il viso tra i cuscini e non importa nemmeno che Jim non lo stia toccando, che i suoi affondi accelerino così presto in un ritmo staccato, perché dopotutto questo è quello di cui _Bones_ ha bisogno – di donarsi totalmente, cuore anima e vita, e di essere accolto con totale abbandono.   
  
Vengono, non insieme in senso di tempo ma nell’unico senso che conti davvero, e dopo essere crollato senza un briciolo di grazia tra le lenzuola sfatte Bones deve afferrare subito il polso di Jim per impedirgli di fare… qualcosa – alzarsi, andarsene, infilarsi in una rissa, qualcosa di avventato e irrimediabilmente stupido. Lo strattona un poco e Jim sbuffa, ma si lascia ricadere sul letto, si lascia rigirare e sistemare finché Bones non ha un braccio attorno alla sua vita e il mento appoggiato sulla sua testa, il respiro di Jim che si infrange in onde calde contro la sua clavicola, il suo sguardo incerto come una presenza fisica tra di loro.   
  
“Bones?” dice, e Bones mormora, “shh”, e lo stringe un po’ più forte, perché anche se conoscesse un’atra lingua per comunicare non saprebbe comunque cosa _dire_. Sfiderebbe lo spazio e il tempo e la morte stessa, per Jim, ha il suo nome impresso fin nelle ossa che tanto gli sono care, ma Jim lo guarda ancora come se non ne fosse sicuro, come se non capisse o non potesse crederci.   
  
È un peccato, ma poco male. Un giorno troverà il modo di farglielo capire.


End file.
